An Unexpected Reunion
by gleeSS
Summary: Life's too short and sometimes you have to grow up and let go the high school. Can you love the same person for almost 3 years whitout see it? What would happen if Finn appear on Rachel's life again once she think she finally got all what she always wanted. Pairings: Finn/Rachel, Kurt/Blaine, Brody/Rachel and possible Cassandra/Brody


**A/N: This is my first fanfic. I thought made a oneshot but I think is a story with so much to write so here's just the first chapter. This is for you mikfan9 (from fanpop).**

Sitting in one of the stylish staircase with a swath of red carpet at the big place, wearing that long and beautiful gold strap dress with detail of small gemstones at the neckline it was so tight but she looked better than ever, she was thoughtful, holding her award and touching every detail with her fingers. The breeze was moving her long hair and making her feel a slight chill. That night was without a doubt the best night in the Rachel Berry's life, that night was amazing, that night she won her third "Best Actress in a Leading Role in a Musical" Tony in just her four years since she graduated of NYADA, that night she almost became in the current actress with more Tony Awards since the British Angela Lansbury, and the Americans Julie Harris and Audra McDonald. That night was definitely a night to remember, she made all her dreams come true: she was Prom Queen in the high school, won the Nationals Choir Championship, attend to one of the best arts colleges and the college she wanted (NYADA), won four Tony Awards, performed _Maria_, _Evita_, and _Funny Girl_, was still friend of the most of her old choir mates, and is dating with the hottest guy F… wait a second… is Brody. Is weird that even on her mind she was not used to call Brody her "fiance", the last guy he called that way was the first I was going to tell you, Finn Hudson, her ex and first boyfriend and love. Maybe is because of that she's not used with Brody as her fiance, but she loves him and is just time stuff to get used to. She was walking and thinking in all of those stuffs when a lot of people found her and started to ask her an autograph and questioning her.

"Hey Mrs. Berry, how it feels having won four Tony Awards in just five years?", "Mrs. Berry, do you think you'd gonna be like Barbra Streisand someday?", "Are you working in Broadway play or you will performing musicals again?" "Do you miss your home?", "Where's Brody?", "Are you going to get marry some day?". The questions started all at the same time while the photographs was taking her pictures, she felt confused and dizzy for all the noise they was doing.

"Okay, enough guys" a guy came, was a guy she knew very well but she didn't recognized him for all the flash lights until he gets closer "Mrs. Berry is tired of a long night and she needs to rest… but she promise respond all your questions tomorrow" when the boy finished everybody turned around and walk away. Then she smiled at him "I don't know what I'd do without you" said and kissed him slow and short, just the way he liked. "Actually I think you'd do so much without me, just look at you right now, you're beautiful, you're talented and tonight you are also one of the most popular actresses, you don't need me at all" he said smiling at his girlfriend "But I do love you" she replied and kissed the guy with green and deep eyes again.

A few seconds later, they walked to his car, his hand was on her waist and hers on his chest, like a big hug, but the way was long so they started to talking about a lot of things "Do you remember when I meet you?" she asked turned at him "Of course, how I could forget it, you were at the NYADA hall and I collide with you" he said and she pulled away of him, he started to laugh and continued "I'm just kiddin'!, I'd never forget the day when I met the love of my life… well the morning when I did, I were taking a shower and singing _Sister Christian_ and when I came out I saw you seeing me" she let out a little laugh "Okay, my turn: do you remember when I asked you marry me?" he said and she smiled and sigh to start "I was like almost one year ago!, you took me at the most popular and expensive restaurant in New York and asked me in your car because you knew I don't wanted more scandals at least until I won the one more Tony" she said pointing the award she had in her other hand "Yes, and I accepted that… but you already won, not just one Tony more, there are two… so that means…" he walked faster and stopped just in front of her "That means I have to keep my reputation" she interrupt him "Are you sure is just because of that? Because that would be awesome for you too, can you imagine that? All the diaries talking about you, and all the producer looking for you to act in their plays or even TV shows…" he started and she tried to interrupt him again but his cell phone sounded, he responded nodding and after 10 seconds he finished, he locked at her girlfriend to apologize "sorry Rach, but if I don't go right now Cassie will…" and before he could say anything else she interrupted "I know, I know, she'll go crazy" she said crestfallen and he noted that "Okay, I promise you…" he tried to remedy but she interrupted him again "No, I'm seriously, it's okay, I can ask Kurt and Blaine drive me… I know work with her is… hard" she said understanding and he smiled to heard that, then he kissed her cheek and walked away.

A few seconds later Kurt and Blaine came out the place and meted Rachel there. They got married three years ago, when the gay marriage was legal they didn't wait more time to be together after all the things they had to pass before, their anniversary will be at the next day, in that moment they should have been on the airport taking their flight but that night would be one of the most important for their old and current friend so they decided change the date. They came out and immediately Kurt ran to Rachel and gave her a great hug so exited, he was also a great actor and one time he won a Tony but he had no enough time because after to be graduated he decided work with Isabelle in Vogue again, that was over all, his true passion.

"OMG! Rachel I cannot believe this!" said the guy so excited to see the award in Rachel's hands "I know, that's unbelievable!" she replay and she'd be jumping with him if she weren't using that long and tigh dress, then Blaine, who also was a performer but not in Broadway because he decided act and sing independently, approached to them and gave a hug to Rachel "we're so proud of you Rachel, all of us" he said and clearly she was confused "us?" she asked and rather to have an answer they just stepped aside and a man was in front of her.

But he wasn't _any_ man, he was _the_ man, a man she stopped seeing for almost three years, a man she knew very well, a man who definitely wasn't indifferent to her, a man she loved before?… that man was Finn Hudson, the former Quarterback on the Football team in the high school dated with the popular Captain Cheerleader, former co captain of the Glee Club and over all: her ex boyfriend and ex fiancé. The last time she saw him was in the Brittany and Santana's wedding but they almost didn't talk with each other because they was busies with all the rest of the people there. Seeing him was shocking for her, she'd never expected that, and actually he seemed same as her, clarify they was uncomfortable next to each other "Finn, you're here" she said shyly, "yeah, is unbelievable, right?" he responded the same way, both trying to look other place, Kurt and Blaine noted that so they had an idea "Hey guys" Kurt started with a big smile "as you know may know, tomorrow is our anniversary and we wanted go to Bahamas!" he said and Blaine realized of what he was doing so he continued "oh, yes, and we need to go right now, you know our flight" he said and Rachel immediately replied "I know guys, and I'm glad for both of you, congrats, but I need someone who drive me at home" she said trying to persuading them to stay "Don't worry because of that, you have Finn, right Finn?" Kurt asked him and he just nodded shyly, two seconds later they left the place. Finn opened the door of his car and let Rachel get in, both was quiet during all the way, neither wanted look on their side to see the each other there, the silence was long until the pretty girl in the dress let out a sigh and the guy next to her immediately turned to her "Hey, what's going on?" he asked very concerned "Nothing, is just that… supposedly tonight should be one of the most beautiful nights ever!... and look at me, I'm here alone, my fiance is working with my old-enemy-current-unknown-state, my bff right now is getting ready for his honeymoon with his husband and… and… I'm just feel alone!" he was looking at her while she was talking about her feelings, he really whished do something for her but what he could do?... what?. Then he had an idea the car was just in front of Rachel's apartment but rather open the door he put the key back and started the car, the girl was obviously confused but before she could say anything else he read her mind "You wanted a special night right?" she nodded still confused and with some tears "Well, then tell me what you wanna do and I will" she can't help let out a little laugh because she reminded the old-good-times in high school when she was sad and he always made something to make her feel better, even that the most times she was sad was because of him.

Rachel knew very well the city, over all, she born to live there, so she and the guy with her was coming to many places there. The smiles and laughs was unavoidable and the chemistry between them undeniable. They stopped at her apartment because she needed change her clothes, she can't be walking in all the New York streets with a long-premiere-dress, so she changed it for a long and stylish coat, black tights, a pair of black shoes with a strap also elegant and fashionable hat, she looked beautiful. Once she was ready she came for the stairs with the guy which was sitting on her red and comfortable velvet sofa, when she appeared in front of him, he can't help let out a little WOW! And looking at her like if she were wearing the most beautiful dress in the world, something similar to what he did with Quinn in the prom when Kurt was named Prom Queen.

They went to one of the most popular restaurants of that moment, the facade was painted black and the interiors of many colors, was one of those restaurants where they hang pictures on the walls of the most famous artists there, they attending young people because was a trendy restaurant but also attending old people because it was a fancy and classic restaurant, for that reason the music was many, they play old music as much as new music, that's why everybody loves go there.

The cute young no-couple was enjoying a lot the ambient and talking about their lives since they stopped to see each other, they had a lot of things to share, they was amazing until something happened:

_I got chills, they're multiplying_

_And I'm losing control_

'_cause the power you're supplying_

_It's electrifying_

The song _You're The One That I Want_ started suddenly, both was surprised, and that was so clear seeing their faces, because that was the last song they was waiting to hear there, it's a classic but they'd never expected that, and even most important: that was their song.

_You're the one that I want_

_(You're the one I want, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh)_

_Honey_

_The one that I want_

_(You're the one I want, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh)_

_Honey_

The song continued and they was uncomfortable with that, they stay quiet for the rest of the song just sharing uncomfortable looks and trying to look another place, but the things turned even worse.

_The one that I want_

_(You're the one I want, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh)_

_Honey_

_The one that I want_

_(You're the one I want, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh)_

_The one I need, Oh yes indeed_

_You're the one that I want._

Once the song was finished, Finn can't help the momentum and just kissed her hard, he kissed her as one guy in love kiss his crush after to be almost three years without her which is like a thousand years without life. And she kissed him back as a girl about to marry with a guy she doesn't love kiss the man of her dreams, the man she always loved since the first moment, the man she knew will be for her, and the man she still loves with a big passion…


End file.
